


get drunk on the good life (I'll take you to paradise)

by jaexings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaexings/pseuds/jaexings
Summary: Although they’ve been dating for many years, Doyoung never ceases to fascinate Jungwoo in the best possible ways.





	get drunk on the good life (I'll take you to paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> Please give dowoo/wooyoung lots of love!! Huge thank you to M for being my beta & providing me with endless support uwu!! Many thanks to T as well, for insightful advice to the wonders of creative writing!

Jungwoo fumbles around for a good five seconds before he finds the light switch. It flickers obnoxiously, cuts out, then flickers on again. He groans when he realises that a week has passed since he had promised Doyoung to change the light bulb. It’s not hard to swap out the old bulb for a new one, but he’s really not in the mood to do so. Particularly not after a long day at work. He kicks off his shoes, haphazardly leaving them in the hallway and flicks the light off, opting to navigate in the dark. 

Jungwoo loosens his tie and flops dejectedly onto the couch. It’s only 5:30pm and Doyoung won’t be over for another good hour. He should prepare dinner, but the alternative of ordering takeaway is becoming increasingly appealing. He should shower too. Otherwise, Doyoung will nag if he doesn’t look presentable enough. 

Nevertheless, he is too exhausted after a hectic day and the only thing he is willing to do is to have a good nap. With the approaching deadline, the whole team is stressed and Jungwoo cannot wait until the month ends. He closes his eyes, willing the lingering stress to subside. 

When he wakes, it’s to the smell of fried chicken and bright lights. Disoriented, he lays there for a while, shielding his eyes with his forearm. The first thing Doyoung does, every time he comes over, is switch on all the lights. Jungwoo hypothesises that after many years of living alone, Doyoung has developed a habit to do so, because it creates a false sense of company and liveliness in the apartment. 

Eventually, Jungwoo summons enough energy to roll off the sofa, disembarking on a mission to seek relief for his parched throat. He only realises that the shower is on when he passes the bathroom on his way to the kitchen, where the sound of cascading water is clearer. Doyoung must be showering, he notes mindlessly as he pours himself a glass of water. He confirms this moments later when Doyoung begins to hum to himself. 

He gulps his water and glances at the clock on the microwave. The time is always wrong, roughly forty minutes slower than real time, but it should be approaching 7pm. He hears Doyoung fumbling around with a bottle, presumably the shampoo. Then, the sound of it clacking noisily against the bathroom tile. “Shit,” says Doyoung’s muffled voice. Jungwoo sets the glass down, smiling to himself.

His stomach growls, urging him to follow the scent of the food. He makes a beeline for the fried chicken sitting on the dining table. He squeals, embarrassingly like a young child opening presents on Christmas morning, when he opens the plastic takeaway box and the delicious smell of chicken wafts into his nose. Plopping down on a chair, Jungwoo digs in, savouring the seasoned fried chicken. 

His head swivels when Doyoung pads into the small dining area. Jungwoo doesn’t know if it’s because he’s still bleary from the nap, but Doyoung appears to glow before him.

“Hungry?” Doyoung’s laugh is soft and airy and Jungwoo is convinced he’s an angel. He’s dressed in Jungwoo’s shorts and a well-worn hoodie, one of many that permanently resides in his wardrobe for when Doyoung stays over. His hair is still a little damp from the shower.

Jungwoo nibbles on the chicken bone, eyes lingering on Doyoung’s legs. “Tired,” he replies, setting the bone down. He licks his lips and reaches for another piece, humming with pleasure when he bites into it.

“Busy day?” Doyoung shuffles behind him and drapes himself around Jungwoo for a hug. “Me too.” 

“Thanks for the chicken.” He leans back into the hug, warmth and comfort spreading across his back. Doyoung leans down to press kisses along the column of Jungwoo’s neck.

“I knew dinner wouldn’t be ready by the time I arrive.” 

He grins sheepishly at Doyoung, who pulls away to ruffle his hair before slipping into the chair beside him. They eat in comfortable silence for a while, before Doyoung sets a hand on Jungwoo’s thigh, lips drawing back to reveal a large smile. He takes a deep breath and announces, “I finished the project early.” 

“That’s great to hear!” Jungwoo selects another piece of chicken and picks at the crispy skin. “Does that mean…” He trails off, trying not to get his hopes up about Doyoung staying over. He knows how hard Doyoung tries to keep his work to weekdays only, but in the past few months, completing additional work over the weekend has become a consistent part of his routine. It’s inevitable, really, if Doyoung and his team want to finish their designs on time. 

“Yeah, I can stay for the weekend,” Doyoung finishes off for him. 

“Really?” Their eyes meet and he loses himself in Doyoung’s mesmerising gaze. Jungwoo traces the curve of Doyoung’s pretty lips with his eyes. He leans forward to peck them. 

“Eat up,” Doyoung says softly. “I have tomorrow off as well. No work.” Doyoung pinches his cheeks and Jungwoo beams so hard the muscles in his face ache.

They demolish the rest of the chicken within ten minutes, leaving behind a heap of chicken bones. When Doyoung offers to clean up, Jungwoo doesn’t protest. He remains seated at the dining table, his eyes following Doyoung’s thighs as he buzzes around the kitchen. He watches Doyoung’s ass too, fascinated by the way it flexes everytime he shifts. It’s been at least a month since they last fucked, hardly a lifetime, but Jungwoo is beginning to get sick of waking up with a boner several times in a week. But with work as a constant barrier between them, they’ve only been able to see each other once a week and whenever they’re together, they’re often too tired to do anything else other than eating a quick meal before cuddling and falling asleep together. 

Now that his stomach has been filled, Jungwoo feels the onset of drowsiness once again. His jaw aches when he yawns two times in a row. He still has work tomorrow morning but at least he will have the luxury of coming home to Doyoung after another long day at work. His cock twitches at the thought of Doyoung staying over for the weekend.

“Hey, you still with me?” Doyoung’s soft voice draws him away from his thoughts. He reaches out, pulling Doyoung down for a kiss. Doyoung leans down and kisses him back a few times before climbing onto his lap, settling on Jungwoo’s half hard cock. 

Doyoung grinds down as they make out and Jungwoo’s hands wander. They slip under Doyoung’s hoodie, travelling across the expanse of his chest and stomach. Doyoung’s steady hands also moves, rising to Jungwoo’s collared shirt to work away at the buttons. 

When they pull away, breathless, Jungwoo’s shirt is completely unbuttoned. Doyoung tugs his hoodie off and Jungwoo swoops forward to press kisses along his jaw, then his collarbones. He nuzzles the spot under Doyoung’s jaw, inhaling deeply, breathing in Doyoung’s familiar scent mixed with his own lemon-scented shampoo. Then, he shifts to suck on his neck.

“Ah!” Doyoung gasps, his arms shifting to wrap around Jungwoo’s head, cradling him close. “Lower, don’t mark so high up.” 

Jungwoo obeys, nosing his way down his neck to find a new spot. Doyoung revels in the sensation and sighs, content.

After Jungwoo leaves the third mark, Doyoung pulls away and asks impatiently, “Can I suck your dick now?” 

Jungwoo splutters, taken aback by his boldness. Doyoung takes his response as a yes and slides off his lap to settle on the floor between Jungwoo’s legs. Doyoung reaches to undo Jungwoo’s belt, whining in frustration when it takes too long. “Hey, it’s okay,” Jungwoo pets his head. “Just wait, I’ll take them off,” he says quietly, pawing Doyoung’s hands off. 

He undresses completely, flinging his shirt to the ground and kicking his pants off quickly. The moment Jungwoo sits back down, Doyoung leans forward to press his cheek against his thigh, extending his neck a little to mouth at his cock through the underwear. He hisses when Doyoung pulls his underwear off, the fabric rubbing against his cock. 

Doyoung licks his lips, greedily gathering Jungwoo’s cock in his right hand. He thumbs at the precome beading at the tip, then licks at it teasingly as he moves his hand down the shaft. “Look at you, so hard already.” 

Jungwoo slaps his cock against Doyoung’s cheek. “Shut up and suck me off already.” 

Doyoung huffs but does not protest. He guides his cock into Doyoung’s mouth, groaning loudly when he suckles at the head. Doyoung’s lips glide along his shaft as he takes in more and more. Dazed, Jungwoo absorbs the view of Doyoung with his lips stretch around his cock. His cock is not as long as Doyoung’s, but it’s slightly thicker. When Doyoung stops halfway and sucks hard, Jungwoo grasps the edge of the table. “Fuck, that feels so good.” 

He reaches out to thumb at Doyoung’s cheeks, entranced by his long lashes fanning out prettily. He has seen this countless times: Doyoung on his knees, his mouth stretched around him. Yet, it never fails to take his breath away every single time. Jungwoo thinks he will never get sick of this. 

At his touch, Doyoung looks up. He slowly pulls his mouth off his cock, watching Jungwoo’s expressions carefully. They maintain eye contact as Doyoung licks teasingly at his cock head again. He keeps this up for a while and eventually, Jungwoo grows impatient. He fists a hand in Doyoung’s hair and tugs him back down, slowly fucking his cock into his pretty mouth. 

Doyoung gags around the base when Jungwoo’s cock hits the back of his throat. He tries to pull back, but Jungwoo holds him there for a few seconds, pleased when Doyoung’s spit seeps out of his mouth and down his cock. He only lets go when Doyoung grapples at his thighs desperately. 

Still gasping for air, Doyoung pleads, “Again. Give me more.” 

“You’re going to kill me,” Jungwoo groans, pressing his hand to the back of Doyoung’s head and guiding him downwards. 

He moans loudly and tilts his head back in pleasure when Doyoung gags again. He maneuvers Doyoung’s mouth up and down his cock, mimicking the way he usually pleasures himself with his toys, like the fleshlight Doyoung gave him last Christmas. 

“Fuck,” he gasps, “You’re such a slut for me.” Doyoung preens at his words, sucking harder. “You’re such a slut, people would think you suck cock for money.”

Doyoung blinks up at him innocently when he finally releases his hold, allowing Doyoung to pull away. “I can’t suck other people’s cocks.” He fists Jungwoo’s cock, spreading his spit down the shaft. He kisses the tip, then moves to suck gently at the base of Jungwoo’s cock, near his balls. He pulls back and says proudly. “I’m a slut, only for you.” Jungwoo’s chest flutters and his cock twitches under Doyoung’s palm. “I’m _your_ slut.”

“Good boy.” Jungwoo forces him back down and Doyoung moans loudly. This time, Doyoung’s spit drips down his balls and onto the floor, some landing on his resting hands on his thighs. He gags once more before Jungwoo tugs his mouth off. “I don’t want to come yet. Get up.”

Doyoung obeys, slipping his shorts off when he climbs to his feet. Jungwoo kisses him, pushing him back until he is sitting on the table. He sucks on Doyoung’s tongue eagerly, hands roaming his body again. This time, he feels up Doyoung’s legs, groping at his thighs then shifting to his rear end. 

“I have lube,” Doyoung announces when he pulls away, drawing a bottle out from his hoodie pocket. 

Jungwoo takes the bottle from his hands. “Lie down,” he commands. Doyoung squirms on the table in an attempt to settle in a comfortable position. He fumbles to remove Doyoung’s underwear, only to find a plug already lodged up his ass. 

Jungwoo inhales sharply, “When did you…”

“Just then, in the shower. I wanted to shower with you, but you were asleep when I got here.” Doyoung looks away shyly. “I wanted to be ready for you to take me when you woke up.”

Jungwoo’s cock twitches at the thought of Doyoung pleasuring himself in the shower. “Did you come?” He shifts the plug a little before fucking it back into Doyoung. 

“No! I didn’t.” Doyoung hisses. “I couldn’t stop thinking about your fingers.”

“Mm, and how many did you fuck yourself with?” Jungwoo starts to fuck the plug in and out of Doyoung slowly. “How many did you need before you could fit this in?”

Doyoung doesn’t reply, so Jungwoo fucks the plug harder. Doyoung lets out a loud whine, thrashing, “Three!’ With his legs planted on the table, he tries to shift himself away from Jungwoo to dislodge the plug. “I used three, god, Jungwoo! Please, please!”

“Please what?” 

Doyoung blushes and looks away. “Please fuck me,” he mumbles. 

Jungwoo pauses. He watches Doyoung clench and unclench around the plug. Then, he replies nonchalantly, “I didn’t catch that.” 

“I want you to fuck me,” Doyoung begs. “With your fingers.” 

“You’re such a slut though, do you deserve it?”

“Please, I’ve been good! I didn’t come when I fingered myself. I promise I’ll be good. I’ll be good for you tonight.”

Satisfied, Jungwoo removes the plug slowly, replacing it with his index finger. It enters easily, so he slips a second one in. Doyoung groans loudly, fucking himself down on his fingers. Jungwoo slowly pushes both fingers to the third knuckle and starts to scissor them, fascinated by the way Doyoung clenches around them. 

Not long after Jungwoo adds a third finger, Doyoung reaches down to hold his wrist. “That’s enough, I’m going to come,” Doyoung pants. “I want your cock before I come.”

Jungwoo pulls his fingers out and pushes Doyoung’s legs until they fold against his chest. Doyoung immediately wraps his arms around his legs to hold them in place. Jungwoo watches him carefully as he lubes up his cock. Doyoung is wrecked; his eyes glazed over, his lips swollen and covered in Jungwoo’s spit. A burning satisfaction rises in his chest knowing that he is the reason behind Doyoung losing his usual composed self.

He glides the length of his cock against Doyoung’s thighs, then his ass cheeks. Doyoung squirms and whines at this. Jungwoo is usually more impatient and doesn’t spend this amount of time teasing Doyoung. But tonight, it turns him on so much seeing Doyoung fall apart and become increasingly desperate for his touch.

Doyoung raises his head to look at him. “I can’t wait anymore. Quick!” He drops his head back down on the table with a thunk. “Fuck me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow.”

Jungwoo ignores his outburst. He rubs the head of his cock against Doyoung’s hole teasingly but doesn’t push in. Doyoung whimpers and unfolds his legs to wrap them around Jungwoo’s waist, attempting to draw him closer. “Just push it in! I need you so badly, please! I’ll do anything, I—”

Jungwoo cuts him off by pushing his cock head in abruptly. Doyoung lets out a sharp wail and thrashes a little as Jungwoo sinks in slowly. He stops halfway to allow Doyoung to adjust, biting his lip to hold back from sinking all the way in. 

“Oh god, more, more. Keep going.” Doyoung chokes out, locking his ankles behind Jungwoo. 

Doyoung’s eyes flutter shut, his chest heaving as Jungwoo pushes to the hilt. When he clenches tightly around his cock, the sensation is so overwhelming that Jungwoo wonders if he’ll even last five minutes before he comes. 

“Go,” Doyoung nudges Jungwoo’s back with the heel of his foot. 

He pulls out slowly, stopping halfway before he fucks back in. Jungwoo feels around Doyoung’s stomach. He teases his navel, feeling Doyoung shiver beneath his hands and loving the way his abdominal muscles contract and relax. He grinds against Doyoung’s ass repeatedly, rubbing his cock along his inner walls.

“You’re such a good boy for me.” Jungwoo reaches over to run his hand through Doyoung’s hair. He pulls his cock out to the tip this time then fucking back in hard, his balls and thighs slapping obscenely against Doyoung’s ass. “Taking me in so well.” Doyoung preens at the praise, arching his back in pleasure. 

After a few more thrusts, Jungwoo pulls back until his cock slips out. He ignores Doyoung’s loud whines, untangling his legs from his waist to plant both of Doyoung’s feet on the table. Spreading Doyoung’s legs wide apart, he marvels at his new view of Doyoung’s cock, fully hard and curving upwards. He slides back into Doyoung, who moans loudly, shamelessly. 

“That feels so good, god, keep going.”

Jungwoo rolls his eyes, “So demanding.” He builds up a rhythm, enjoying the way the table rocks with every thrust. It’s not the first time they’ve fucked on this table and it’s a miracle it hasn’t broken by now. 

On a particularly hard thrust, something falls off the table, clattering loudly on the floor. “What fell?” Doyoung asks, voice strained and breathy.

“Just your plug,” Jungwoo hums, thrusting back into Doyoung revelling in the noises he receives. “It’s not broken, don’t worry. You can still fuck yourself with it when I’m done with you.”

“I don’t want that plastic piece of shit,” Doyoung snorts, “I want to come from your cock.”

“Do you reckon you could come untouched?”

“Maybe, if you fucked me harder.”

Jungwoo wraps his right hand around Doyoung’s thigh and raises it to rest on his shoulder. He keeps one hand pressed against Doyoung’s abdomen, holding him down. He starts thrusting again at a slow pace, hugging Doyoung’s leg to his chest. Doyoung cries out loudly and Jungwoo teases, “Is that hard enough for you already? You’re very easy to please.”

“I want you to come inside me,” Doyoung moans. Jungwoo moves his hand away, relieving the pressure from his stomach, and grabs at his ass instead. He starts to thrust harder and faster, the table shifting noisily against the floor. Doyoung reaches out and grabs at the table edge, trying to steady himself. “Jungwoo!” He chokes out, “Jungwoo, please, oh god.” 

He turns his head to kiss Doyoung’s leg, still propped up against his shoulder. He sucks small marks along his leg as he thrusts. Doyoung shudders when he nips gently and grazes his teeth against the skin. “I’m close,” Doyoung gasps.

His left hand snakes up Doyoung’s body and wraps around his neck. Jungwoo feels his Adam’s apple rise, then fall as he swallows. He enjoys the gentle vibration from Doyoung’s larynx against his palm when he begins to whimper in anticipation. “Be a good boy and come for me, untouched, just like you promised.” 

He presses down gently and Doyoung’s hand lets go of the table, rising reflexively to grab at Jungwoo’s hand as his air supply decreases momentarily. When Jungwoo releases his hold, Doyoung cries out his name loudly and comes. He tilts his head backwards, back arching in pleasure and spills across his stomach in spurts. 

Doyoung appears to black out for a few seconds, drowning in bliss. Jungwoo lowers his leg and continues to fuck into him at a slower pace. Doyoung’s chest shudders as he heaves. He runs two fingers through the cum on Doyoung’s stomach, swirling it around. 

When Doyoung opens his eyes again, Jungwoo stops thrusting. He gathers some cum and pushes his fingers into his mouth. Doyoung suckles on them obediently, his tongue stroking the pads of Jungwoo’s fingers as he laps up his own cum. 

“Gross,” Doyoung sighs when Jungwoo pulls his fingers out of his mouth. 

Jungwoo throws his head back and laughs, “Yet you still sucked on my fingers and swallowed it all.”

“What was I supposed to do? You’d already put it in my mouth, so it wasn’t like I could spit it out.” Jungwoo thrusts, once, twice and Doyoung raises his eyebrows. “You haven’t come yet? God, you’re a beast.”

“I thought I was going to come the second I fucked into you because you felt so good.” Doyoung blushes at his words and Jungwoo pulls out, cock still so hard it hurts a little. He swirls his fingers through the remaining cum on Doyoung’s stomach. He gathers a glob of cum and fucks it into Doyoung’s ass with two fingers. 

“Ok, now that’s really gross.” Doyoung raises his hands to cover his face. 

“You say it’s gross, but you love it.” Jungwoo knows he’s right when Doyoung whines. “Besides, you asked me to come in you so what’s so different about this?”

Doyoung groans loudly and Jungwoo grins, slipping a third finger in. They squelch loudly and displaces a little of the cum, mixed with the lube from earlier. “Fucking come already,” Doyoung hisses, raising his head to glare at Jungwoo. “I’m getting hard again and it’s all your fault.” Jungwoo responds by leaning forward and taking Doyoung’s cock into his mouth. Doyoung gasps, dropping his head back down dramatically, “I’ll die if I come again.” 

Jungwoo suckles on Doyoung’s cock whilst moving his fingers in and out of him slowly. He releases his cock when Doyoung’s fully hard again. 

“Move,” Doyoung grumbles, pushing himself up into a seated position. Jungwoo obliges, pulling his fingers out. “This table hurts my back, let’s fuck somewhere else.” He helps Doyoung off the table and they relocate to couch.

“Turn around,” Jungwoo commands. He pushes Doyoung’s back to bend him over the back of the couch, his ass on display. “Ugh, I love your ass so much.” He gropes Doyoung’s ass, spreading his cheeks and watches greedily as his cock spears Doyoung from behind. 

Doyoung groans, raising his head a little. “Sometimes I wonder why we don’t swap more often but fuck, I love the way your cock feels inside me.”

He pushes Doyoung’s head down and holds him in place, rolling his hips desperately. Doyoung starts to move his hips backwards, meeting Jungwoo every time he thrusts.

“You fuck me so good,” Doyoung moans and Jungwoo’s cock twitches at his words.

His thrusts become erratic, desperate to find his release. He leans forward and rests his cheek against Doyoung’s back. It’s slippery from all the sweat but he’s too drained, too close to coming to care. 

He comes unexpectedly when Doyoung suddenly clenches down on his cock. Jungwoo chokes out a cry and spills inside Doyoung, filling him up. His orgasm clouds his head and for about a minute or so, his brain shuts down and he can’t think. 

When his head clears, Doyoung’s bitching about his whole body aching so Jungwoo pulls him back up. He slinks an arm around Doyoung’s waist to wrap a tight fist around the base of his cock, helping him find his release. As Doyoung fucks into his fist, Jungwoo starts to thrust his softening cock in and out of him again. He hooks his chin at the juncture where Doyoung’s neck meets his shoulders. 

“You take it up your ass so well,” Jungwoo whispers, pressing his mouth close to Doyoung’s ear. His cum squelches obscenely inside Doyoung. “Do you hear that, you slut? That’s what you do to me.” Doyoung whimpers loudly and Jungwoo continues, “I should put the plug back in to keep all my cum inside you. Since you’re such a slut you’d love that, won’t you?”

Jungwoo begins to rub his thumb in circles against the head of his cock and Doyoung urgently calls out his name repeatedly. He comes for the second time, spurting onto the wooden floorboards. His legs shake beneath him and Jungwoo holds onto him, preventing him from collapsing on the floor. 

Doyoung’s hole clenches when he pulls out and Jungwoo marvels at the cum that seeps out, trickling slowly down Doyoung’s thighs. 

Doyoung turns to bury his head in his neck. “I’m tired,” he mumbles. 

“Shh, I know.” Jungwoo strokes his hair soothingly, “Let’s get you in bed.”

Doyoung leans heavily against Jungwoo and he guides him to the bedroom. “Thank goodness I don’t have work tomorrow. I’m really going to be limping,” he says weakly. 

Jungwoo smiles, “You can stay in bed all day. I’ll make you breakfast and bring it to your bedside.” He pecks Doyoung’s cheek. “I’ll leave my laptop in the room, so you’re entertained whilst I’m at work.”

Doyoung buries his face into his neck again and sighs contently. “I love you, so, so much,” he mumbles. 

Jungwoo pecks his forehead. “I love you more.”

“It’s not a competition,” Doyoung pulls away, pouting. When they get to Jungwoo’s bed, Doyoung is still clinging onto him tightly. Jungwoo maneuvers him to lay down and he sinks into the mattress, refusing to let Jungwoo go.

“Hey, I’ll be back in a sec,” Jungwoo says softly, prying Doyoung’s hands off. He feels guilty when Doyoung whines and protests, but he knows the cum on the floor will be disgusting by morning if he doesn’t clean it now. 

When he returns with a warm towel, Doyoung is lazing in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed expression. He wipes him clean, tossing the towel aside when he’s done and helps Doyoung into clean underwear.

“Thanks,” Doyoung smiles softly. Jungwoo dives into the soft bed and draws the blanket to cover them both. 

“Thank you, for letting me have you,” Jungwoo whispers, turning onto his side so Doyoung can draw him against his chest. Doyoung hums in reply. “You should move in,” Jungwoo suggests thoughtfully, “We’d be able to do this more often.”

Doyoung loops an arm around Jungwoo’s waist. “More like we’d use up all our sick days at work because we can’t stop fucking.” He mumbles sleepily into Jungwoo’s shoulder. 

Jungwoo snorts, “True.” He snuggles closer to Doyoung and succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it through this fic & taking some time to read this! I’ve been sprouting ideas, writing fics and trying to finish at least one story for about five years now. This is the first work I’ve actually finished and posted (aaaand it’s filthy pwp, go figure). This is open to your imagination but I wrote this imagining Doyoung working in the architecture field and Jungwoo in engineering.
> 
> Please leave me some comments if you have time! I’d love to receive some feedback & hear what everyone thinks about this fic (and this pairing) ;u; Also, I recently made a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaexings) so message me here if you have any questions!


End file.
